Below the Surface
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: They loved each other and did not need a piece of paper to prove that. Yet, Percy wanted that paper. He wanted to believe that with that useless sheet of paper, Octavian could never leave them. He needed to believe that. Octavian/Percy. One-shot. Slash.


_**Below the Surface**_

_**August Happiness**_

"Mommy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Did the bad guy get a happy ending too? Just like the hero and his bride?"

Percy giggled, staring down at his son with a soft smile. He ran a hand through his black hair, much like his own, and kissed his forehead. "Yes, sweetheart. The bad guy got his happy ending as well. Everyone deserves a happy ending."

The little boy nodded. "Did you and Daddy get your happy ending too?"

"Of course! We got you, didn't we? You are our happy ending," Percy insisted. "Now, it's time for bed. I've read you three stories and you're already up too late. Aren't you going to school with Auntie Annabeth tomorrow?" The young boy nodded. "Now, give me a kiss."

He giggled, kissing his mother's lips then snuggling into his blankets. "Goodnight Mommy."

Percy kissed his head, flicking off his bed lamp after making sure the nightlight was on and walking to the door. "Goodnight sweetheart."

The blonde tilted his head slightly as Percy entered the room, watching him babble as he walked around. "I'm sorry it took so long. August just won't fall asleep. He wanted three stories tonight, can you believe that?" The Greek laughed, finally coming to lay down. "It is mainly my fault, though, because I love reading to him. It is nice, having him like fairy tales so much. He's a sweet little boy. The complete opposite of his father, of course." He glared up at his lover as the man wrapped him in his arms.

"Ha ha, very funny Percy," Octavian rolled his eyes. "It is so funny I forgot to laughed." He pulled the Greek demigod closer to him, burying him into his chest. "Why did you want a child so much?"

Poseidon's son was silent for a few minutes, resting his head on top of the blonde's chest as he thought. "I'm not sure, exactly. I think it has something to do with my love of children. I mean, when I mentored at Camp Half-Blood I would love being able to teach them and give them advice. I wanted that. I've always wanted something to call my own, beside you, of course."

Octavian nodded, accepting this. He had come to realize it was difficult to get a straight answer out of Percy when asking a direct question about his opinion. "Why August?" That was something he had never understood. When their son was born, the Greek insisted on the name August. Octavian had asked and gotten no answer. No one had gotten an answer out of him, leaving all of his friends curious. Sally had seemed to understand, though wouldn't explain to anyone.

"August means venerable in Latin," Percy giggled, looking up into Octavian's blue eyes. "Also, it is the shortened form of Augustus, the original title of the first Roman emperor." He nuzzled the blonde's neck. "It was my way of indirectly naming him after you."

"You suffered through Latin just so you could find a Roman name for him? A way to name him after me?" Octavian was stunned by this. He hadn't thought that Percy would go so far considering how much he avoided studying his own Greek history. He shook his head, "You are insane."

The green eyed boy shrugged, sighing slightly. "As hard as it is for everyone to believe, I do love you." He smiled softly, thinking of how he had spent half of his pregnancy looking up the perfect Latin name for their child-to-be. He had a name for both genders, so to be prepared for anything. "Why are you bring this up Octavian?" His lover was silent, pretending to be asleep. "Octavian!" He smacked the man's chest.

The Roman opened his eyes with a smirk on his face. "You caught me. Now go to sleep that you've had your fun."

"No. Why are you bringing this up, Octavian? You haven't cared why I insisted on the name August before. Why now?"

Octavian smiled mischievously. He leaned down, making Percy shiver as his ear was kissed. "I want a girl."

"What?"

"You heard me. You got a boy. Now I want a little girl." The blonde whispered, licking his ear shell. "I've got a name and everything. Now, all I need is for you to carry her."

This had Percy curious. "What name?" It was probably some Latin name that he had never heard before.

Octavian's smile softened slightly from his normal predatory grin to what he used around August. "Europa. It's Greek, I know for a fact, and one of the moons of Jupiter. It is believed to have a layer of liquid water under its thick ice, meaning it may have life. I thought that was a good omen, beautiful below the surface."

He couldn't help it, the younger male laughed. At the confusion on Octavian's face, he tried to speak. "Europa is Greek for wide faced." He explained, a large, teasing grin on his face. "Plus, Europa was one of Zeus' lovers. I would prefer a child of mine _not_ to be named after that. Though, it was a sweet thought and would have been perfectly acceptable if we weren't demigods and I didn't understand the Greek meaning."

The blonde growled at his stupidity, cursing in Latin. "I have a back up plan," he said after a minute, being glad he had done extra research. "Chara."

A peaceful smile came over Percy's face. "Happiness. That one is a keeper."

"So, you will give me a girl?" Octavian question, moving to where he was laying on top of the Greek.

It was Percy's turn to smirk. "I will try and give you a girl, if you finally marry me." He had been asking for a while, but was always turned down, getting the same response.

Octavian scolded. "We are happy, why do we need to get married?"

"Because I want it!" Percy snapped, pushing at the blonde's chest. "I love you, so much that I ignored what everyone told me. I just want to be married to you. I don't even care if it is a big wedding. August needs a role model for that. He needs his parents to be married."

"That's a lie. August won't care if we are married as long as we look happy together."

"Now, maybe, but you don't know what it is like. I've seen how children are. They are cruel. If they find out his parents aren't married when he finally goes to school," Percy shook his head, "Children are very cruel Octavian."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "No. I will not marry you and you will give me a girl." The Greek shook his head stubbornly. "Fine." Octavian smirked and began kissing down Percy's shirt, using his teeth to pull it up over his head. "If I seduce you, I get a child. If not, I will marry you and get my girl when you wish."

"You will not seduce me!" The green eyed male decided, glaring at him as his shirt was tugged over his head. "I do not care what you do, I will not allow you to seduce me Octavian."

"We will see," he muttered with a chuckle. The ex-augur began licking up the other man's chest, leaving bite marks and hickeys on his chest and stomach. He glanced up, finding Percy with his eyes closed and jaw set. He growled, biting one of his nipples.

Percy yelped, eyes widening with surprise as he looked down at his lover. "What are you doing?!"

Octavian smirked. He calmly licked the nipple he'd just bitten, sucking on it lightly. "I am simply getting your attention," he breathed own the tender skin before licking a trail up to his neck. He was careful not to leave visible marks, knowing that the last time they had been seen an army of his lover's friends had tried attacking him. Instead, he licked and sucked lightly before moving on. The shoulders, however, were free game.

Poseidon's son found himself gnawing at his cheek. He refused to give in, no matter how amazing his lover was with that mouth of his. He wanted to marry Octavian. Of course, the blonde was right. They loved each other and did not need a piece of paper to prove that. Yet, Percy wanted that paper. No matter how untrue it was, he wanted to believe his mother and father could have somehow had a relationship. He wanted to believe that that little ring and paper would have prevented him from leaving his mother, prevented all their troubles. It wasn't true, he knew, but Percy wanted to believe it.

He just didn't want any thoughts of Octavian leaving him and August. He didn't want to have to raise their son without a father. He did not want to feel alone again.

His thoughts were blurred he felt the blonde's mouth surrounding him. Percy let out a gasp, immediately covering his mouth with his hand. He finally understood how serious about this Octavian was. It was so rare for this to happen that the Greek was disappointed he didn't have the chance to enjoy it. He bite down harder on his tongue, trying to keep any sounds locked in his throat.

The Roman frowned as he watched his lover hold back his pleasure filled moans. Percy would normally be a withering mess by now. Octavian decided he needed to try harder. He hummed, pulling him deeper into his mouth. He smile widened as he watch the younger demigod bite his hand in attempt to keep the sounds from leaving his mouth. The blonde pushed further, deep throating him, then felt Percy's cum filling his mouth.

He released the boy with a pop, moving back up to his mouth. "Stronger than I thought," Octavian chuckled, moving the hand away from his mouth and kissing his lips. "Of course, I'm not finished yet." Percy squeaked, looking frightened at this.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

The couple looked up. Standing in the doorway, hugging a stuffed rabbit to his chest, was a four year old boy. His curly black hair kept falling into his sleepy blue eyes as he struggled to keep his head up. As if on command, he yawned, just showing how truly tired he was.

Percy went to stand up, only then to remember he was naked under the covers. "August, what's wrong?" He held his arms out, signaling the boy to come forward.

As expected, August climbed into their bed. He fell into Percy's hug, sniffling. "I had a scary dream. I don't want to sleep alone. Can I sleep with Mommy and Daddy?"

"Of course." Octavian brushed back the boy's hair and kissed his forehead. He pulled August into his lap, nodding to Percy to pull his clothes back on. "Whenever you are scared, just come to us. It doesn't matter what we are doing, we can always stop for you. Understood?" August nodded, cuddling to lay between them. "Go back to sleep now. We will protect you from the nightmares."

The boy nodded again, muttering, "I love you."

"We love you too," Percy smiled. He looked up at Octavian, kissing him softly. "Most people won't believe me when I tell them you are an amazing father."

The blonde shrugged. "I've grown up a lot since I was the augur. No one realizes that. I'm a father now and my goal is to make my child happy." He turned off the bed lamp and laid down, arms wrapped around August and reaching out for Percy's hand. "I'll marry you."

The Greek gasped, staring at him in disbelief. He shook his head, laying down and cuddling close to his son's side. "August...how would you like a little sister?"

His words were muffled from sleep, but there was an audible, "I'd love it," before the little snoring was heard.

Percy smiled, kissing his head. He looked up at his lover in the dark, spotting his blue eyes immediately. "And with August's agreement, you will get your Chara." He giggled as his nose was kissed.

"August, how would you like it if I married your mother?" There was no response beside the boy moving closer to him. "I will take that as a yes. A small wedding with close friends. Understood Perseus?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes. I understand dictator."

It was Octavian's turn to roll his eyes. "You enjoy being a slave. Now, go to sleep. We can talk about this in the morning."

* * *

**This may seem a little OOC for Octavian but I really wanted to make Octavercy children, which is how this whole idea came to be_(ie. random plot randomness, etc.)_. As for the OOC-ness, well, it comes with growing up. This is suppose to be set when Percy and Octavian are in their mid- to late twenty-ishs, so they have obviously matured some since the Titan war/Giant war/Teenage years. Plus, having a child can really put things into perspective and cause people to grow up quickly.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
